


The Best of Ultron - Music Clip!

by TesalionLortus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Relationship(s), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tension, Unresolved Tension, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Age of Ultron really about?</p><p>Ultron's motivations, the debate with Vision and all the creepy but amazingly hilarious moments.</p><p>The brilliance of what we know as Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Ultron - Music Clip!




End file.
